


When Angels Sing Us Home

by Azrael



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, NC-17, Posessive!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael/pseuds/Azrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny belongs to Steve, until he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Angels Sing Us Home

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a thousand thanks to Anyanka for her primo beta skills. Not sure where this one came from, but I should probably wash my brain out with bleach. Hope you all enjoy the fruits of my depravity!

Steve shivered in the corner of his shower as the freezing water poured over his curled up frame. The water had been close to scalding when he had first gotten in, intent on washing the day’s disaster from his skin and mind, but that had been ages ago. How long, he wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered right now, maybe it would later, much later, when he could bring himself to gather his tattered dignity around him, but for now all Steve could do was sit here and shake with the chattering of his teeth as the icy water sluiced over him. His brain couldn’t help skipping through memories that were so sharp the edges cut him, made him bleed from invisible wounds.

 _Danny pushed against the wall of Steve’s living room that first time, his tie wrapped around Steve’s fist and his lips bruised from Steve’s kisses._

 _“Danny, down, on your knees, on the floor, now, now!”_

 _Danny had looked into his eyes, a slow smile spreading across his face like honey as he slid down the wall and onto his knees with his hands curled loosely on his thighs, his face tilted up and his eyes clear._

 _“Alright babe, I’m here, now what? Tell me what you want. Tell me what to do.”_

 _And Steve had lost his breath, lost his words, damn near lost his mind. He’d wrapped his left hand around Danny’s jaw, pushed his first two fingers at the hinge to make Danny open his mouth, open wide, open for him because that’s what he wanted, what he needed. His right hand had yanked open the button and zipper of his pants and he’d pulled himself, hard and aching out to the cool air, Danny’s gasp like fire across the head. He’d shoved in, hitting the back of Danny’s throat and had a split second of ‘fuck, too much, too fast, he’ll tell me to stop’ before Danny’s moan had travelled down his dick, through his stomach and right up to the back of his skull and Steve had felt the awful clawing need quiet down to a slightly less insistent roar. Danny was right there with him, this was just the first time, they had all night, and this was going to be so, so good._

And it had been. It had been amazing, and it had just been the first time, the first of many. Steve had had Danny at his mercy for the whole night, barely letting him sleep, barley letting him breathe, and he’d soaked up every hitch of breath, every moan, every quaking, begging plea that had forced their way from Danny’s lips. There hadn’t been much in the way of Steve’s brand of need, he’d been afraid of pushing Danny too fast, had some vague idea of easing into it, but he’d gotten a deep satisfaction just from having all that Danny-skin and Danny-attitude under his hands to tame and own, however fleetingly.

In the morning, Danny had let him smooth his hands over every inch of him in the shower and then only rolled his eyes when Steve had insisted on making a breakfast of scrambled eggs, whole wheat toast, and fresh fruit without a single fried anything in sight. He’d let himself be coddled and cared for and had even sat back on Steve’s couch with a smile and an ‘I could get used to this, babe’ as he let Steve fulfill the insistent urge to make sure Danny was happy and safe and _with_ him.

It had been a gut punch when Danny had gotten up to go back to his own apartment to get ready for Grace’s visit. Steve had wanted to howl and grab onto him and drag him right back upstairs to pick up where they had left off exhausted and drained in the small hours of the morning. But he hadn’t, he had watched Danny go, watched him leave, because he’d see him on Monday and the one thing guaranteed to ensure that Steve would never again get Danny spread out, naked and willing and waiting for instruction, would be to get in the way of Danny’s time with his daughter. So he’d smiled and said ‘see you later, Danno’ and leaned against the door jamb as Danny had shot him a knowing smirk and walked to the Camaro and driven off into the distance. Steve had gone out and punished himself with a killer swim and then dragged his aching body up to his room on rubbery legs and let himself wallow in the rumpled sheets and pillows of his bed that smelled of him and sex and _Danny, Danny, Danny…._

That had been the first time. The next had come soon after, but not so soon that Steve hadn’t been ready to tear someone’s throat out if it would have guaranteed that Danny ended up in Steve’s bed after. The time from Saturday morning to Thursday night had been filled with car chases and paper work and angry words from the Governor, but the case had wrapped up on Thursday afternoon and Steve had casually invited Danny to hang out at his place with pizza, beer, and basketball, none of which had happened.

 _Danny’s hoarse cry as he sunk his teeth into the meat of Danny’s shoulder had rung in his ears and filled him with a wild joy. He’d pushed into Danny’s body again as he held both of Danny’s wrists in one hand up high on the wall at the head of the bed, his other hand wrapped around Danny’s hip leaving blue-black fingerprints behind. Danny’s body was pulled taut from the stretch and his face was turned to the side with his left cheek pressed to the plaster, the edge of the headboard kissing and marking a line across his stomach. Steve had pulled back and pushed in again, his eyes skipping from Danny’s open, red mouth to the purpling imprint of Steve’s teeth on his skin._

 _“Dan-ny”_

 _Steve had sing-songed it in a low growl right in Danny’s ear. He’d continued his controlled, deep push-pull into and out of Danny’s body as Danny had gasped and almost sobbed, his open mouth leaving a glistening smear of saliva on Steve’s clean white wall, his blue eyes wide and hazy, unseeing._

 _“Dan-ny, are you there? Are you here? Tell me you’re here, tell me you know who I am, that you know who has you, tell me you want me to keep going or I’ll stop. Come on Daniel, use your words. Tell me how it feels, tell me how I feel. Can you taste it? Do you want it? Tell me you want it, make me believe it Danny. Tell me or I swear I’ll stop and you can go home to your own bed all alone and safe and I’ll never, ever do this again. Now Danny, I want to hear it now.”_

 _And Danny had pulled in a long, shuddering, wrenching breath and his voice slurred and spilled out telling Steve how much he wanted, how much he needed, how good it felt and ‘please, please don’t stop, God, please, whatever you want, anything you want Steve, just please don’t stop, don’t ever stop, please, please’. Steve had heard a rushing sound in his ears, had snapped his hips forward on every please, had soaked up the feeling and scent and sound of Danny, his Danny, breaking and begging so beautifully under him._

 _And Steve had grinned into the skin at the back of Danny’s neck, sucked a bruise right at the top of his spine and demanded that Danny keep talking ‘Come on Danny, I know you love to talk, don’t stop now, tell me what I want to hear, tell me, tell me’ and kept up his strokes into Danny, changing the rhythm and depth just to keep Danny wild and guessing, just because he could, just because Danny would let him. Danny had been taking deep, choking, sobbing breaths and giving stuttering little moans that Steve could feel in his fucking fingernails they were so good. And as Steve had felt the roaring in his ears translate to a roaring in his spine, he’d pushed even harder, barely in control, and Danny’s chest had thumped repeatedly against Steve’s poor, abused wall and Steve had crowded in close, closer, his mouth right up against Danny’s ear, and whispered, his own voice raw and wrecked._

 _“Danny…Come.”_

 _And Danny had shuddered, given one last choked off scream as his eyes had rolled back, and then painted the headboard with his orgasm. Steve had watched transfixed, his own pleasure ripping through him almost an afterthought as he took in the awesome beauty of Danny coming completely undone with nothing but Steve’s body and voice and command to make him. Steve had been almost feral with the grace of it and his heart had fiercely and irrevocably shouted ‘Mine’ in his chest._

He hadn’t said it, not out loud, not then. He’d kept it close for a while, like a secret, like a treasure. He hadn’t wanted to scare Danny, hadn’t wanted to come on too strong, and so he’d kept his mouth shut even though every time his attention focused on his partner his heart would clench and sing out that ‘Mine’ like a choir of fucking angels.

So he’d kept it in, but he’d known the truth of it, with every fiber of his soul he’d known that Danny was his and that therefore he was Danny’s and that was it, forever, Amen. He was Danny’s keeper and his protector and so he’d started pushing his way into Danny’s life even more than before. He’d stopped even pretending to let Danny have a shot at driving the car because how could he trust that Danny would be safe unless he had as much control of the road as possible? He’d taken to getting Danny’s lunch when he got his own to make sure Danny got at least one semi-healthy meal a day because Steve wasn’t going to lose Danny to something as stupid as clogged arteries if he could help it.

He’d taken to simply driving straight to his house after work instead of to that dismal little apartment that Steve could never think of as Danny’s home. He hadn’t out and out asked Danny to move in since he thought it was maybe a little too soon for that though it filled him with a simmering discontent to have to stop at Danny’s apartment in the mornings so he could get a change of clothes. He didn’t like the thought of Danny with a space away from him, where he couldn’t watch him breathe or feel him sleeping tucked up to Steve’s side at night, so he hadn’t given Danny the choice. Danny had looked at him with that knowing and jaded air that told him he wasn’t getting away with anything, that Steve was only allowed to do this because Danny was letting him, but the grumbling was superficial and minimal and so Steve had relaxed into the new routine.

It was a routine which had quickly turned into Steve’s reason for pushing himself through the days of bodies and depravity and other people’s broken worlds. He had the memories of Danny curled in his arms at dawn or ranting at the injustice of commuter traffic on the way to work. He had the smell of Danny’s hair on his pillow and Danny’s preferred brand of half and half for his coffee in the fridge. He had a handful of precious hours of Danny and Grace playing tag on the beach behind the house and serving them grilled shish kebabs for dinner and conspiring with Grace to get Danny dunked into the ocean.

Steve had tried to keep it in, had tried to be slow about wanting to own Danny for the entire world to see. He really had. But he’d slipped one night, one time after spreading Danny out over their bed, theirs now not just Steve’s, and pressing finger shaped bruises into his hips and nipping little purple-red marks over his chest as he’d fucked into Danny’s willing body slow and deep.

 _He’d gathered a boneless, blissed out Danny to himself, Danny’s back tucked into the shelter of his chest. Danny had settled in readily enough, his jaw cracking in a yawn and his drooping eyelids sliding shut as a contented hum had sounded low in his throat. Steve had ducked his head, pressing his nose to Danny’s hairline and hiding a smile in the secret space there._

 _Danny’s breathing had evened out as his body stilled and Steve had felt the adoration in his chest thrum like an ache he didn’t want to stop. He’d done this before, waited until Danny was safely asleep until the word was forced out of him on a barely there whisper._

 _“Mine”_

 _But this time he’d miscalculated because Danny had either been playing possum or Steve had seriously misjudged the level of sleep Danny had reached. Danny had given a soft snort and resettled his head on the pillow._

 _“How long have you been holding that in, babe?”_

 _And Steve had frozen, locked into a desperate panic over the enormity of his mistake. Danny was going to throw him off and storm out of his life for the blatant hubris he had just revealed. He was going to have to relearn how to exist without half of his soul. He was going to-_

 _But Danny had pried Steve’s iron-tense arm from around his middle and flipped to face him, their noses practically touching. Steve had felt Danny’s breath across his lips and he had clamped his arm back around Danny without consciously realizing it, his terrified brain trying to keep Danny from scrambling away, away, and gone._

 _“Whoa! Easy there super SEAL, watch the merchandise. I like a few bruises here and there, don’t get me wrong, but I do actually need my kidneys to function at peak performance. How the hell else am I supposed to filter the ludicrous amounts of caffeine your people brew into their very fine coffee?”_

 _Danny had reached down to loosen Steve’s vise-like grip from around his waist, but had stopped in shock at the broken animal sound that had come from Steve’s mouth as he’d tried to get a little space between them._

 _“Hey, hey Steve, babe, hey it’s okay. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere, and I just need to breathe a bit. It’s alright; you didn’t say anything I didn’t already know. Subtlety is not your forte, my friend, and if anyone told you it was, then they lied to you, blatantly and without shame. Hey, yo, Commander, look at me, no, really, stop watching whatever horror movie is going on in your brain and Look. At. Me.”_

 _Danny had punctuated his command with a hand wrapped around the back of Steve’s head and a brief but strong shake. Steve had dragged in a huge gulp of sex-scented air and finally focused back on Danny’s face because if Danny was voluntarily touching him then maybe all wasn’t lost._

 _“You with me again? Good. Now listen up, because while this won’t be the only time I say this, it is the first time and we should make a note of that. I am yours, I know I’m yours, hell, half the HPD and all of the criminals in Honolulu know I’m yours. Kono and Chin knew I was yours before either of us did because their mind- meld cousin mojo thing is just that freaky.”_

 _Danny had pressed their foreheads together and his voice had dropped and travelled intimately into the humid, infinitesimal space between their lips._

 _“We’re fine Steve, we’re good, and in fact we’re pretty much perfect. You didn’t fuck anything up, and I will let you know if you do, I promise you. Now it’s three o’clock in the fucking morning on a school night and you have fucked me into this mattress for two hours. Twice. So you’ve got five minutes to kiss me until you feel better about the universe and then we are going to sleep like the dead because I was serious about the caffeine levels of your coffee and I don’t want to destroy all my internal organs mainlining it tomorrow to get through the day.”_

 _Steve had smiled and huffed out a quiet relieved laugh and then latched onto Danny at the mouth and not let him up for air for the entire five minutes he was allotted and maybe a few more minutes besides. Then Danny had pulled away laughing and flipped over to his left side again and burrowed back into Steve’s chest and fallen asleep almost immediately._

 _Steve had turned his face into the pillow to hide his smile and his heart had done that heavenly chorus thing again and a quiet satisfied ‘mine’ had sighed out through his barely opened lips and Danny had been too far gone to hear him that time, but that was okay. Steve could tell him again in the morning._

They had continued on in that manner for three months and Steve hadn’t been so happy, so contented since his mom had still been alive, and maybe not even then. He had relaxed into the rhythm of their days and nights, chasing criminals, terrorists, and lowlifes all over the islands with Danny by his side, watching his back and running off at the mouth like the cocky Jersey wise-ass he was.

He still didn’t officially ask Danny to move in, and the irritating, infuriating apartment still existed, but Steve had had some success at getting Danny to store a few things at the house so they had less and less reason to go there. Steve was pretty sure Danny’s fridge was completely bare at this point since they hadn’t skipped a meal together in weeks and Danny hadn’t been home long enough to go grocery shopping. The knowledge had filled him with a happy smugness because if there was no food available then there was no way Danny was going to stay in that apartment for any significant length of time. The thought of that had been really, really good and had kept him calm and indolent in the car on the increasingly rare occasions he had to wait for Danny to retrieve something from inside.

So yeah, it had been good, it had been great, and Steve had felt an entirely alien serenity settle into his bones. He had made an effort to follow procedure a little more closely just to see the look of approval Danny would shoot him every time he got the Miranda warning right. He still colored outside the lines on a regular basis, still gave Danny cause to rant at him about childhood head trauma and ‘you’re not actually Superman, you do realize this, right Steven? Am I talking to myself? Oh my God, stop, just stop, you can’t…!’, but he maybe kind of dialed the crazy back a bit, maybe started to look before he leapt a little. It was hard to rein his instincts in completely, especially when there were innocents involved, but the lessening of worry in Danny’s eyes was worth it. It was also a lot more pleasant to fall into bed with Danny at the end of the day without having to worry about ripping out stitches or whatever so often, so he got over the irritation pretty quick.

Then today’s shit-storm had happened.

Steve moaned brokenly and curled even tighter around the yawning pain in his middle as he remembered the truly fucked up day he’d had as the needle cold water rained down on him.

He and Danny had spent Sunday recovering from a work week that had stretched from two Tuesdays ago and hadn’t stopped until that Saturday. They’d lazed around eating whatever was ready made from a package or could be half-assedly cooked on the grill. They’d sipped at their beers, maintaining a light buzz as they draped over the couch and tangled their limbs together and swore or cheered at the various sports events they channel surfed through.

In the afternoon they had slouched back to bed and taken each other apart with a slow thoroughness and an attention to detail that had been impressive. By the time the moon was floating in the window like a benevolent guardian, they were fast asleep, twined together in the darkness and the still quiet until the sky had flushed a delicate pink and the alarm had gone off telling them it was time to start another day.

Steve had levered himself out of bed and gone to take his swim leaving Danny to blearily fumble for his shorts and sneakers on his way to his morning run. By the time he’d come back in, Danny was coming through the front door, sweaty and flushed in his drenched t-shirt and looking far more awake and revived. The two of them had barreled up the stairs to the shower and scrubbed each other clean with just a few quick gropes here and there in the interest of time and then pulled on their respective clothing choices for the day and headed out the door to pick up breakfast and coffee on the way to the office.

Steve had been teasing Danny by finding the most horrible songs he could on the radio, an effort which had culminated in a truly vomit inducing Lawrence Welk rendition of a butchered polka tune and Danny had nearly burst a blood vessel as Steve maintained the world’s most aggressively obvious poker face from the driver’s seat. The two of them had sniped at each other all the way up the stairs and into HQ and tried desperately to maintain the front that they weren’t both enjoying the hell out of every second.

Kono had met them at the computer table, her smile wide and her hair still damp from the hour of surfing she’d squeezed in before work.

“Hey Boss, Danny, you guys look like you’ve recovered from last week. Don’t get too comfortable though. Steve, Governor Jameson called, she’s summoned you to her lair for a debrief on the case and we’ve already gotten a call about what looks like a drug overdose of some prominent business man’s kid. Chin and I are headed over there now; you want to meet us there after the Governor gets her pound of flesh?”

Steve had agreed with the plan and told Kono and Chin, who had appeared from his office with a ‘Howzzit, brah? Try not to show any fear, yeah?’ to get to the crime scene and start the interview process and then grabbed Danny and headed over to the Governor’s office to take his medicine like a man.

Danny had griped about having to come along just to sit in the outer chamber twiddling his thumbs as Steve defended his penchant for massive property damage behind closed doors, but he’d grudgingly agreed to behave once Steve told him he should go pick up some sandwiches for the team’s lunch since it was probable they’d be scarfing down whatever was handy a good two hours after the civilized world had already eaten on this one. Steve had slid out of the Camaro in front of the State Capitol and Danny had driven off in search of sustenance while Steve had trudged up to his doom.

At half an hour into Jameson’s ongoing lecture series on ‘Budgets and Why We Must Maintain Them’ Steve was starting to get an itchy feeling on the back of his neck. Another fifteen minutes and the Governor had moved on to grilling him on why exactly he had felt the need to use a forklift to crash through three warehouses and a semi truck on the docks last Friday and Steve was having a hard time concentrating on his dressing down. It wasn’t until he focused his hearing past the Governor’s forceful tones that he realized what the problem was.

He couldn’t pick up any sound of Danny in the outer chamber of Jameson’s office. Danny should have long been back by now with a couple cups of coffee and a sugary snack he’d share with Stephanie, Jameson’s gatekeeper, as he flirted jokingly and outrageously with the bookish young woman. But there was no murmur of voices, no sound of Danny’s playful tones or Stephanie’s delighted giggles. And as his apprehension grew he stood up abruptly right in the middle of the Governor’s itemized recitation of exactly how completely Steve had destroyed pier thirty one of Honolulu’s commercial port and Jameson had stuttered to a halt in surprise.

“Commander McGarrett, where on Earth do you think you’re going? I’m not done with you yet!”

Steve had barely given Jameson’s righteous indignation a glance, but he’d known better than to just stride out the door without a word.

“No, sorry Governor, I know and I’ll be right back, but I think something’s off. Just let me check something, just one second.”

And with that less than sufficient explanation, Steve strode over to the impressively dark walnut double doors and pulled the left one open and stuck his upper body out the gap. He’d taken a quick visual recon of the outer chamber, but there was no Danny flipping through a magazine or mumbling under his breath as he tried unsuccessfully to play one of the games Grace had downloaded to his phone. Stephanie was at her desk though staring at him with a quizzical look on her face and he zeroed in on her slim figure.

“Stephanie, did Detective Williams come here and then leave again? Did he tell you where he was going to go?”

Stephanie had blinked at him from behind her chic black-rimmed glasses and her expression had shifted from quizzical to confused.

“No, Commander, Detective Williams hasn’t been in and he hasn’t called. Would you like me to call him and give him a message for you?”

Steve had felt the sense of not-right take shape and solidify in his stomach.

“No, that’s okay, thanks, I’ll call him myself.”

Jameson had moved from behind her desk and was standing next to him as Steve pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial for Danny’s cell. He was still standing in the open doorway and Stephanie was craning her neck to watch him while the Governor’s eyebrows came together to cause a steep line between her eyes.

“Something I should know about McGarrett?”

“I don’t know yet, Ma’am, but Danny was just running an errand, he should have been back a while ago. Damn, straight to voice mail.”

Steve’s ball of unease was developing into a boulder and he got increasingly worried after every shunt to voice mail he got. After the fifth time he heard Danny’s ‘This is Detective Danny Williams’ message he gave up and dialed Chin.

“Sup, brah, you and Danny on the way over yet? We’ve got a hell of a mess over here.”

Steve had felt his face go to stone as the tiny flicker of hope that Danny had just gotten bored and ditched him to go to the crime scene died a quick and undignified death.

“No. Danny was going to go pick up lunch and then meet me back here, but he hasn’t shown up. He’s not picking up his phone and he’s not with you, so I’d like to know where the hell he is.”

Chin had been silent for a second as the sound of laptop keys could be heard in the background.

“I don’t know Steve, I’ve just tapped into HQ and run a trace on Danny’s cell and it says he’s at Percy’s Grill on Halekauwila Street. Do you think he just got tied up in the lunch rush?”

Steve frowned into the middle distance.

“He might have, but then he should still be answering his phone. Halekauwila is just two blocks from here. I’ll run over and see what’s going on. I just, something doesn’t feel right, Danny always answers his phone.”

“Yeah, okay, and Steve, call me and let me know, alright? Maybe he’s waiting in the restaurant and just left his phone in the car or something.”

“Yeah, maybe, I’ll call soon. You and Kono keep your minds on the case, I’ll find Danny.”

He had ended the call and turned to face the still hovering Governor and Stephanie, who by this time had left her desk and was looking worriedly on as Steve tried Danny’s cell one more time. After he got kicked to voice mail for the sixth time he blew out a breath of frustration and addressed the two women.

“I’m sorry Governor, but Danny seems to be MIA. Hopefully it’s something stupid and I’ll just strangle him a little for this, but I should go check it out.”

Stephanie bit her lip and looked to the door as if she expected Danny to come waltzing in right that second while Jameson had nodded and crossed her arms.

“This isn’t like Detective Williams though, is it?”

Steve had firmed his jaw and tried to keep the boulder in his stomach from growing into a mountain. He wasn’t completely successful.

“No, Ma’am, it isn’t, not at all.”

The Governor had nodded grimly and she’d gotten that worry line between her eyes again. It occurred to Steve that it aged her by about ten years and he wondered what his own face looked like.

“Very well Commander, we’ll finish this meeting another time, but please, keep me apprised whether you find him or not. I don’t like not knowing where my best people are.”

Steve had nodded.

“Understood Ma’am.”

And then he’d turned and strode out of the office and flew down the stairs and out the doors. By the time he hit the sidewalk he had broken into a medium jog and headed double time in the direction of Percy’s.

He’d found the Camaro neatly parallel parked a few doors down from the restaurant, but no Danny. Upon closer inspection, Steve could see two sacks of sandwiches and salads in the passenger seat. When he tried the door, he found it unlocked and his worry edged just that far closer to panic. He scanned the area, looking for any sign of his partner, but there was nothing. He went down to Percy’s Grill, but though the hostess remembered Danny well, she said he had left almost an hour ago once his order had been filled.

Steve’s stomach was a solid mass of cement by this time and he paced quickly back to the car to start looking around for clues to where Danny could have gone. The only storefronts he could see were for a new age bookstore, a coffee shop, and a nail salon. He took a quick peek into all their windows without much hope and didn’t see a sign of a blond head anywhere unless you counted the trophy wife getting a manicure in the salon. All the other buildings were offices with receptionists ensconced at front desks and Steve knew Danny would have no reason to go into any of them. He stopped his restless pacing back in front of the Camaro and pulled out his cell phone again without much hope of an answer. He got the shock of his life when he heard the tinny strains of The Village People’s ‘In the Navy’ coming from a nearby alleyway.

He had drawn his weapon and cautiously poked his head around the corner to peer into the fetid smelling space. His face had paled as he’d taken in the scene before him.

There was a dead girl, late teens or early twenties, in a pink sundress lying on her back with her red-blond hair fanned around her head, her sightless eyes staring into the late morning sky and a pool of blood from her slashed throat starting to dry tacky and dark on the filthy asphalt beneath her. Her mouth was stuffed full of a dirty purple bandana that spilled obscenely from her lips like a wilted flower. She had bruises around her upper arms and coloring her thighs and legs and Steve could see where her delicate white panties had been torn off and thrown in a heap next to a dumpster.

It was awful, and Steve had a moment of crushing loss as he looked down on the broken and violated body of what had once been a vibrant and beautiful girl, but it sadly wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before. The poor girl was beyond help so Steve looked away from her vacant stare and assessed the immediate area.

His heart jumped into his throat and he saw a few strands of blond hair stuck in a smear of fresh blood on the brick wall. Right below it were Danny’s car keys and his cell phone still cheerfully blaring its obnoxious ring tone as an unflattering photo of Steve flashed on the display screen.

What had followed had easily been the most hellish six hours of Steve’s life. He’d called Chin, Kono, and the Governor to tell them Danny had been taken, he’d gotten a forensic team sent over to process the alleyway and take the body to Max, and he’d handed over the overdose investigation to HPD on the grounds that Danny’s abduction had a higher priority than a rich kid who partied too hard.

They’d identified the dead girl as Irina Koslova, a Russian student studying botany at the University of Hawaii. That had sent them in the wrong direction for an hour chasing the small but vicious contingent of the Russian Mafia based in Honolulu.

Luckily, Chin had been able to go to the ATM across the street from the crime scene to pull security footage of Irina being yanked into the alley by three young toughs in board shorts and hoodies that hid their faces. Barely fifteen minutes later, Danny could be seen strolling towards his car where he tossed the sacks of food into the passenger seat before he seemed to hear something from the alley. The grainy video showed Danny closing his door softly then sidling up to the same corner Steve had poked his head around. He had pulled his gun and run into the alley, doubtless trying to stop the gang rape of Irina, but the security camera wasn’t angled to catch what had happened and so they couldn’t be sure how the rapists had gotten the drop on Danny.

Chin was able to clean up the video to the point where he could get a good look at a tattoo one of the kids had on his leg. A quick search of the sex offenders’ database had kicked back the name Todd Conners, a 21 year old suburban waste of space with suspected ties to sex traffickers. Good old Todd had a cell phone he was kindly too stupid to ditch after spending an afternoon raping and murdering a college student and then assaulting and kidnapping a cop, and Five-0 had called in SWAT and they’d had an abandoned cannery surrounded in a matter of minutes.

It turned out the cannery was a multi-level maze of industrial machinery and a main base of operations for this particular ring of flesh-peddling scum. With the aid of an infrared scanner they had also been able to see it was crawling with heavily armed, highly amoral gang members and what looked to be rooms of terrified girls packed together like sardines. It was impossible to see where Danny was being held captive and Steve had refused to consider the idea that Danny was already dead.

He’d split SWAT into four groups to be led by him, Chin, Kono, and Lieutenant Shore, the SWAT leader, and they each took an entrance to the building with the understanding that the takedown needed to be quick and quiet for as long as possible until they could get a location on Danny.

Steve had led his team up to where he thought the cannery’s former office space would be on the assumption that that would be the best place to keep a nosy cop hostage and he was right. He had crept up to peek through a window into the office and seen Danny sitting in a folding chair with his hands tied behind his back, several loops of rope around his chest and upper arms, and each of his ankles secured to a leg of the chair. Aside from the bloody welt above his left eye and the absolute fury turning his blue eyes incandescent, he looked fine. He looked mad as hell, but otherwise alive and breathing and _oh-thank-God alive_ , and Steve had had a split second of dizzy relief before he’d gotten his head back in the game.

Steve could see what looked like two guys who were there to be intimidating muscle and a tall blond asshole with snake eyes and a cruel mouth who was obviously the boss. Blondie was towering over Danny and saying something with a smirk and Danny spit back a vicious reply that had Blondie grabbing Danny’s lower jaw with his left hand and pulling his right hand back for a punch.

That was when things got a little out of control.

Steve’s vision had tinged red at the sight of Blondie’s hand wrapped around Danny’s face, bruising the delicate skin and he brought up his gun just as the world around him exploded in gun fire. The other teams were shouting and shooting at the gang members who were shouting and shooting back. Steve’s SWAT guys were busy finding cover and putting down suppressing fire for their buddies on the main floor, but Steve had already shot two bullets through the glass window, shattering it and taking out the two muscle men in the office. He’d then vaulted through the empty pane and been on Blondie just as the man was pulling a gun from a shoulder holster concealed under his suit jacket.

Steve had dropped his gun and grabbed Blondie’s hand, breaking his wrist and dislocating his elbow in two quick moves. Blondie dropped his gun and Steve reached behind his back and pulled his KA-BAR from its sheathe in one smooth motion. He’d then rammed seven inches of blackened Navy-grade steel up through the soft tissue where chin met neck and straight into Blondie’s brain. He’d been dead before he hit the floor.

As the fire fight on the main level started to wind down and the shouts of cops ordering perps to lie face down on the floor floated up to them, Steve rushed over to Danny, hastily cleaned the blood from his knife onto his pant leg, and then began cutting through the ropes digging into Danny’s flesh.

“Danny, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Let me see your eye.”

Steve pulled the last of the rope from Danny’s body and started to reach for the ugly, bloody bump above Danny’s left eyebrow, but Danny swatted his hand away and jumped up from the chair, stumbling a little as the blood circulated back into his extremities.

“What the hell was that you psycho?! You come jumping through a broken window that’s all of two feet from the door, drop two guys with bullets and then, what? You thought you’d change it up a little? Are you getting so bored with shooting people to death you needed to finish off that last guy with a move straight out of a slasher flick?”

Steve had grinned, but the humor had quickly drained out to be replaced by confusion as he got a look at Danny’s expression. Danny was genuinely mad at him for this.

“Danny, what? He was going to kill you and then when I came in he was pulling a gun to try to kill me, so I put him down. What’s wrong?”

Danny’s face had turned an interesting shade of red and his eyes had looked like two chips of glacial ice that had somehow been lit on fire. They were still alone in the room as SWAT mopped up and rescued the caches of girls from around the building, but Danny was leaning forward and hissing in a furious whisper as if he was afraid of being overheard.

“What’s wrong is that I saw what you did there, Rambo. I was tied to that chair with a front row seat to watch you commit murder. You had a gun in your hand, you had ample time to cap the guy in the shoulder and take him bleeding but alive in for booking. You however, _voluntarily dropped your gun_ , and turned that guy’s head into swiss cheese with a knife that is illegal in the civilian world. And I saw the look on your face, McGarrett, you were happy, you were ecstatic to do it. So, yeah, that is what’s wrong.”

Steve had opened his mouth to try to explain a thought process he hadn’t even been aware of going through when Danny had sliced a hand through the air in front of his face.

“No, shut up, just shut the fuck up. There are people coming, and I can hear Chin and Kono’s voices out there so just shut up and let me do the talking. The only people who saw what went on here are you, me, and the dead guy on the floor so just keep your mouth shut and we will discuss this later.”

And suddenly Danny’s face had changed, his expression had melted into happy and relieved lines and he’d looked past Steve’s shoulder and the next thing Steve knew he was being shoved aside by Kono as she threw herself at Danny and hugged the life out of him.

What had followed was the usual chaos that developed after a big bust. The paramedics were checking over everyone still breathing and the ME’s office guys were carting away the dead bodies zipped neatly away in black body bags. Steve was relieved the bags only held sex trafficking monsters and no good guys or traumatized girls.

Danny had submitted to an EMT swabbing his cut and applying a couple of butterfly closures while Steve hovered at the edges ostensibly liaising with SWAT and HPD on the cleanup but being careful to keep Danny in his peripheral vision at all times. Then the members of Five-0 had trooped back to HQ to congratulate each other and do the paperwork, but it all felt a little hollow to Steve since Danny wasn’t even looking at him.

Steve had retreated to his office with his paperwork and to make his phone call to the Governor to inform her of the takedown of a sex slavery ring and Danny’s safe return. He could see his team members in their own offices filling in their own forms and as the last hour of daylight passed he waved goodbye to Chin and Kono and watched Danny snap on his desk lamp to better see his own neat script.

Once his last ‘I’ had been dotted and his final ‘T’ had been crossed Steve had stretched the kinks out of his back, straightened up the mess on his desk, shut off his light and mooched across the common room to lean in Danny’s doorway.

He knew Danny knew he was there, had seen the minute tightening of Danny’s fingers around his pen, and he settled in to wait until Danny felt like acknowledging his presence. It had been several drawn out excruciating minutes until Danny had stabbed a last period on his report, leaned back in his chair, and picked up the newly finished triplicate form to wave it at Steve.

“Do you know what this is Bossman? This right here is my accounting of the death of one Mr. Andrew James Tolland. Do you know who Tolland was, Steve? No? Let me enlighten you, then. Tolland was the guy you nearly decapitated this afternoon, you remember him? Do you?”

Steve had shifted uneasily, wanting to roll his eyes but knowing instinctively that that would be a very, very bad idea. Danny wasn’t ranting, wasn’t waving his hands around, he was in fact speaking in a carefully controlled, well modulated monotone as his fingers wrinkled the corner of the form and the cords of his forearm stood out with the force of his tightly leashed fury.

Steve had started to open his mouth, but Danny had started talking in that awful voice again and Steve shut his jaw with a snap.

“This is my accounting of the events leading up to my rescue at the hands of Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. It is carefully worded, meticulously thought out, and puts you in the best possible heroic light I could manage without sounding like a fluff brained schoolgirl with her first crush on the star quarterback. It is, in short, complete and utter bullshit, because there was nothing heroic about what you did back there Captain America, nothing at all. That was a straight up execution and this report is the only thing keeping you from a completely deserved prison sentence for murder. Do you understand what I’m saying here, Steve?”

Danny stood up and came around his desk to stand right up in Steve’s space. Steve found himself leaning the slightest bit back and adjusted his stance forward again. Danny noticed, of course he noticed, and a completely humorless smirk twisted his lips into an ugly parody of a smile.

“I am a good cop. I am a fucking brilliant detective. I have been putting bad guys away for ten years without a single hint of impropriety or a lack of professionalism. Since I have met you I have engaged in intimidation techniques banned by the fucking Geneva Convention, I have had your back as you’ve stomped all over civil liberties left and right, and I had hoped we had plumbed the depths of our depravity when we stole ten million dollars in drug money from an evidence lock up to save Chin’s life, which I do not regret for even a second.”

Danny leaned in closer and Steve shifted a barely measurable increment backwards.

“But this is the absolute worst thing you have driven me to do, Steve. I’ve gotten used to creative report writing since being shanghaied into your merry little band of superheroes, but this? This is the absolute rock bottom Steve. I have out and out lied on this report and I’ve done it to save the ass of a murderer, do you get what I’m saying here? Do you understand exactly what you’ve brought me down to? I am no longer a good cop, Steve. I am now a scum sucking dirty cop who breaks the rules and covers for his equally dirty friends. Do you understand that I have to look at myself in the mirror after this? That I have to look my daughter in the eye and tell her about right and wrong when I have absolutely no moral high ground to speak of?”

Danny took a deep breath and ran a hand back through his hair.

“Do you get that I now have to look at you and live with the fact that you killed a man in cold blood all because he had the audacity to grab my face and threaten to break my nose? I would have survived that Steve, I have survived that before. Yeah, it sucks, and I’m glad I don’t have to eat through a straw for the next month, but you cannot do this. You could have, you should have, incapacitated Tolland and brought him in to pay for his crimes. You should have meted out justice and instead you shoved vengeance down his throat.”

Danny had deflated and heaved the weariest sigh Steve had ever heard, but when he lifted his hand to grip Danny’s shoulder Danny twisted away from him and walked back to his desk to lean against the front, cross his arms, and regard Steve with tired eyes.

“We can’t do this again Steve. This cannot happen anymore. You’ve gone way off the reservation here, completely off the map, ‘here be dragons’ and shit. So just, God, get out, I really can’t talk to you right now, okay. Just go, go away. I need to think.”

And Steve had felt his heart die in his chest, his bones turn to ash, and he had shut down his expression into his stoic military mask, nodded once at Danny, and executed a precise about face and walked away from the only person he’d ever completely loved because Danny had told him to go. Danny didn’t want him anymore, couldn’t even look at him without disgust, and Steve strode out of Iolani Palace with purpose, got in his truck, drove home, stripped down, and stepped into the scalding spray of his shower to collapse in a ball of misery where nobody could see him shatter.

That had been hours, days, years ago and Steve huddled in the long cold fall of water as the images flashed through his brain of Danny gasping, Danny laughing, Danny saying ‘I’m yours’, and Danny saying ‘go away’. He knew he needed to get out, knew his shivering was a bad sign, would get worse if his shivering started to stop, but he kept thinking one more minute, one more second, just one more instant before he had to get up and start to put enough pieces back together to do his job and exist as half a human being.

Suddenly the curtain was yanked back and as Steve blinked blearily into the bright light he heard the very last voice he expected to hear anywhere within a ten mile radius of him.

“Jesus Christ Steve! What the fuck are you doing? How long have you been in here? Jesus, fuck, this water is practically ice cubes, my God! You literally do not have the sense to come in out of the rain do you?”

The water was turned off with a violent jerk and the next thing he knew he was being draped in a fluffy warm bath sheet and his skin was being rubbed vigorously by Danny, who seemed to have appeared out of thin air and was roughly hauling Steve up to stumble on shaky legs towards the bedroom.

Danny prodded Steve to the bed, ripped back the covers and shoved him down onto the mattress. He roughly dried the last of the water from Steve’s legs and pulled the bedclothes up to tuck them around Steve’s ears. Danny was muttering and cursing as he moved around the room, but Steve was too muzzy and confused to make out what he was saying. Suddenly the blankets were tugged away from Steve’s back and a furnace slid in behind him to curl around and soak him in a wonderful, burning heat.

Steve’s shakes began to subside and with that his brain started to come back online and he realized he had a naked and still mumbling Danny wrapped around him. As soon as his frozen brain processed this fact he gave a whole body shudder and flipped to face Danny and clamp his arms around his bedmate as if he’d never let go.

“Wow, whoa, okay I see we’re back in the land of the living though not necessarily completely verbal yet. Is this how you always deal with bad days? Because we’ve been doing this for a while and lived through some truly shitty moments and I don’t remember you ever trying to kill yourself through hypothermia before.”

Steve just clung tighter and Danny gave a little squeak as his ribs were compressed.

“You came back.”

Steve could barely recognize the hoarse croak as his own voice and he felt Danny curl a hand behind his neck and make a sound somewhere between a laugh and abject confusion.

“Yeah, babe, of course I came back, I mostly live here if you haven’t noticed. Seriously, what is this? Is this PTSD or something? Is there a qualified Navy-approved shrink I should be calling?”

Steve rubbed his nose against Danny’s breast bone.

“You said we couldn’t do this anymore, you sent me away, you told me to get out. I thought you were telling me it was over.”

Danny subsided into shocked silence for a whole three seconds before he’d grabbed Steve’s chin and forced him to meet his eyes.

No. No, no, no, I did not do that Steven. What I said, what I meant, was that I needed you to leave my general vicinity so that I didn’t try to clobber you with my paperweight. I was mad Steve, I’m still not anywhere near forgetting about this and we will be revisiting this topic in the morning when we’re both saner and we have a little distance from it, but I wasn’t sending you away forever. I’m not ever going to do that, babe, I thought we covered this. You fucked up, you fucked up at a level that’s going to have me seriously restructuring my internal McGarrett-o-meter for insane shit, but you also saved my life and the lives of forty traumatized women. That doesn’t make your descent into gratuitous homicide okay, not by a long shot, but I will admit there are some mitigating circumstances at work here.”

Danny pressed a closed mouth kiss to Steve’s lips.

“By the way, that in no way lets you off the hook. You fucked me over today Steve, and while I’m not going to run screaming for the hills over it, I am also not going to forgive and forget anytime soon. You will be paying for this for the rest of your life and into whatever comes next. I own your ass now, buddy.”

Steve let out a scratchy sounding laugh and Danny’s eyes crinkled up with his relieved smile.

“There he is. Thanks for joining the party, I was starting to feel a little alone out here. You know how I hate-mmph!!”

Steve decided he had enough talking for now so he thrust his tongue into Danny’s mouth and groaned into the taste of him. Danny accepted him readily after the shock of being so rudely interrupted passed and he got with the program.

Steve rolled Danny onto his back and pressed him into the mattress. He reared back and looked down into dazed blue eyes before pulling back the sheets and leaning away to look critically at Danny’s body in the soft glow of the bedside lamp. He was displeased with what he saw.

Danny had rings of bruises around his upper arms, his wrists, and his ankles from where he’d struggled against his bonds. There were faint shadows behind the hinges of Danny’s jaw right on the soft skin beneath his ears. Steve felt anger wash over him as he flashed back on Tolland’s hand wrapped around Danny’s face in a grotesque parody of Steve’s hold from that first time.

Danny was looking at him with a puzzled expression but his eyes widened in surprise as Steve gripped his biceps over the bruises.

“Hey, easy, those hurt you know. I don’t need you making a bad situation worse here.”

Steve closed his eyes and took in a deep breath for courage and then held Danny’s gaze.  
“I know they hurt, and I’m sorry, but please let me do this. These are someone else’s, these aren’t my marks, so please let me do it. I promise to be quick.”

Danny’s eyes lost focus for a second and his chest rose and fell with three sharp breaths. Steve felt his expression ease into a small smirk because, yeah, Danny got it and he was totally on board now that Steve had explained.

“Okay, I can live with that. Have at it Aquaman, or should I say Wolverine? You should have seen yourself coming through that window and then pulling that knife. If you were eight inches shorter and had a penchant for cheap cigars Marvel would be suing you for copyright infringement.”

Steve was squeezing Danny’s flesh making the bruises deeper, more, his, but he looked up from his task in amusement at Danny’s babbling and couldn’t stop himself from teasing in return.

“You had a huge comic book collection as a kid didn’t you? Admit it; you were a total superhero geek.”

Steve moved his right hand up to press his thumb and middle finger to the shadows under Danny’s ears and Danny gasped in pain and arched up, but didn’t twist away. Steve felt the satisfaction roar through him and held on just a second longer than he had to just to watch Danny take it for him.

Danny was hard against Steve’s stomach and Steve leaned down to lick the dew of sweat from Danny’s throat. Then he came up and loomed over Danny while pushing his shoulders into the bed.

“What do you want Danny? What do you want from me, huh? Tell me what you want and I’ll take it under advisement.”

Danny let out a sharp laugh and undulated up against Steve’s body making Steve’s eyes cross slightly and his breath catch.

“Nah, I’m good. I think I’ll let you figure this one out on your own.”

Steve felt the knife edge grin take hold of his mouth because that right there was a dare if ever he’d heard one and Navy SEALs never backed down from a challenge. He reached down to grab hold of Danny’s face again and turned his head roughly to the side. Danny let out a little gasp as Steve leaned down to whisper directly into Danny’s ear.

“Oh you’ll tell me, Danno. By the time I’m done, you’ll fucking beg me to do anything I want to you.”

And with that ominous promise Steve latched his mouth onto the freshly deepened bruise under Danny’s right ear and began to leave a truly epic mark on the sweet smelling patch of skin. Danny made a noise that could only be described as a shriek and his body arched up, pressing his hard length into Steve’s stomach. Steve growled at the feel of Danny shifting under him and dragged his teeth down the column of Danny’s throat. He ran blunt fingernails over Danny’s ribs, down his abs, and into the hollows of his hips, leaving red trails in his wake.

Danny was shaking and panting under him, but his hands were twisted in the bed sheet and he wasn’t moving away. He was taking everything Steve was giving him and waiting breathlessly for more, but he wasn’t talking. After the past few hours of anguish with the memory of Danny telling him to leave ricocheting through his brain, Steve desperately needed to hear Danny begging him to stay, to mark him, to possess him, and so he set about getting Danny to give him what he craved.

Steve grabbed Danny’s thighs, opening him up, pushing him back, and then leaned down to drag his tongue from Danny’s hole, over his perineum, over his balls, and right up to the tip of his cock. Danny made a strangled noise that sounded like it hurt his throat and the sheet under his right hand gave a little ripping sound as a tiny tear appeared under Danny’s grasping fingers.

Steve chuckled darkly and turned Danny’s hands over, gripping his wrists and stretching him out in a crucifix position and as he hovered over Danny’s shaking frame Steve started to croon in a low voice.

“Come on Danno, stop ruining the sheets and just let it out. You know you want to, you know you’re going to, just let it out and tell me what I want to hear. We both know you’re going to do it anyway; you’re going to give me exactly what I want, just like you always do so why fight me? Just give in and tell me Danny, just tell me.”

Danny opened his eyes and looked at him with that crazy glint of wild challenge he was so good at and laughed in his face.

“You’re kidding right? You’re going to have to do so much better than that, babe. I’m just getting warmed up here. You better put some effort into it or I’ll just roll over and go to sleep and you can entertain yourself for the rest of the night.”

Steve ground his teeth and pressed Danny’s wrists even harder into the mattress, the delicate bones shifting in his grip. The joy at Danny’s defiance flashed through him and he knew when Danny finally broke it would be that much sweeter to drink in, so much better to have to work at it, to play this game and win.

“Fine Danno, you want to roll over? I can make that happen, but remember, you asked for it. I knew you would.”

And he grabbed Danny’s hips and flipped him over as Danny gave an indignant squawk and his muffled voice came from where his face was smashed into the pillow.

“I didn’t ask for anything there, pal. You’re just too much of a knuckle dragging meathead to recognize when someone’s giving you shit. You know y-aah!”

While Danny had been pontificating, Steve had retrieved the slick from the nightstand and pushed his wide, wet thumb into Danny’s body without hesitation or finesse. He could feel the resistance of Danny’s body struggling to accommodate him and as the muscles loosened under his invasion he felt satisfaction at Danny’s body’s surrender even as Danny swore at him viciously.

“Come on now don’t be like that. You know, for a good Catholic boy from New Jersey you sure take the Lord’s name in vain a lot. Maybe you should do a penance. Give me minute and I’ll think of something.”

He dribbled more lube directly on Danny’s hole and then pulled out his thumb just to shove three fingers right back in. Danny screamed and his left hand slapped against the head board as his right hand gripped the edge of the mattress and he shoved his body back onto Steve’s hand as his thighs trembled.

“Ah, there you go you’re almost there, just a little bit more and you’ll give me everything I want, just like you always have and just like you always will. You’re mine Danno, you know you are. Give me what I want, now!”

Danny gave a harsh bark of laughter sounding completely wrecked as his muscles bunched and the sweat poured off his skin in rivulets.

“Fuck. You. Ungh, you talk a, ah, a good game, but, God, you haven’t earned it yet, princess. Ah, God, Steve!”

Steve wasn’t in any better shape than Danny was. He could feel his own sweat snaking down to pool in the small of his back. His arms were corded with the struggle of maintaining his control and he could feel the tension in his neck as he fought to keep from just taking what he wanted and damn the consequences. He held back though, because he knew that the satisfaction would be so much sweeter if he could get Danny to that shameless, begging place where all he knew was Steve’s body, Steve’s voice, Steve’s ownership.

To that end he grabbed the lube again and slicked himself up. He grasped Danny’s hip and pulled him to his knees, Steve’s fingers still twisting deep in his body. Danny’s head was hanging down, his forehead mashed into the pillow as if he didn’t have the strength or the coordination to hold it up and his palms were pushed against the headboard like he was supplicating himself to some deity.

Steve fanned the fingers in Danny’s ass out to make a space and then slotted the head of his cock to Danny’s hole. He started to push in as he dragged his fingers out, the sensation of Danny closing around him an exquisite torture as the force of Danny’s cries shivered back through his body and into Steve’s gut.

He shifted back onto his knees, pulling Danny back with him, spreading his thighs so Danny was balanced precariously on his lap, no leverage to hold himself up with. He kept pulling Danny back, his hands wrapped around Danny’s biceps, yanking Danny’s upper arms against his own rib cage so Danny was suspended, back bowed, his head on Steve’s shoulder, impaled on his cock and completely at his mercy.

Then Steve stilled.

Danny made a keening noise that sounded like it had been ripped from his soul and Steve gave a low growl from his chest.

“There you are. I knew you’d get there. What do you want Danny? No more games. I can stop this anytime I want and I will if you don’t start talking. Come on Danny, you know I always get what I want. You’re only delaying the inevitable. Come on now, break for me, beg for me, you’re so beautiful when you do. Give it to me Danny, tell me, tell me everything, tell me now.”

And that was it that was all Danny needed to tip right over the edge, and as the words poured out of him like a river Steve felt the overwhelming rush of victory course through him.

“God, fuck, fucking, yes Steve, Christ, please, please, just move, you can do anything, anything you want, I’ll say whatever you need to hear, just please, please fuck me, God just fucking move, please!”

Steve laughed in triumph and pulled even harder on Danny’s arms, stretching his shoulders and watching Danny’s back arch as he started to push into Danny’s willing, starving body with hard sure strokes. The pleasure coursed through him as Danny’s voice continued to spill forth shattered pleas and prayers all intermingled with Steve’s name said in tones of blasphemy and reverence.

He shoved his hips up, pushing himself deep into Danny as he pulled down on Danny’s arms to get as far in as he could. He could feel his orgasm building with the force of a tornado, spinning higher and tighter right on the edge of his control. Danny was close too, he could feel it in the shaking straining power of Danny’s strung out body and so he pressed his mouth to Danny’s ear and started talking back.

“So good, Danny, you’re so, so good. There you are, you’re right with me, just where I want you to be and now it’s time. It’s time Danny, now. Now, come now.”

And Danny did, he broke wide open as ropes of glistening come hit his chest and slid down his stomach to catch in his pubic hair as he cried out his pleasure. Steve watched with wide, rolling eyes and pulled him down one last time and roared as he emptied himself into Danny’s body.

Danny was gasping, his entire weight heavy and held up only by Steve’s grip on him. Steve had his mouth open against Danny’s neck, not kissing or marking, just gasping into the skin there. When he looked down he could see Danny’s come shining on the muscles of Danny’s abs and he could feel his own semen leaking out around his softening dick to slide down the insides of Danny’s thighs.

He took his right hand from Danny’s arm, looping his left arm around Danny’s chest to hold him in place and reached down to scrape up his come from Danny’s legs. When he had enough, he brought it up to smear and mix it with Danny’s, rubbing it into Danny’s skin and marking him in this last intimate way. Then he started to gently lower Danny to the bed, curling up behind him and pressing open mouthed kisses to the space between neck and shoulder.

“Mine.”

Danny laughed at Steve’s fierce assertion and brought up a shaking hand to lazily stroke down Steve’s cheek.

“Yeah, but then again, it might be that you’re actually mine. You think you can handle that, babe?”

Steve ducked his head and breathed through the overwhelming thankfulness welling up in him, because owning Danny was amazing, was perfect, was everything he’d ever wanted or needed, but being owned by Danny might just be even better.

“I can handle anything you can dish out Danno.”

Danny laughed until the tears ran down his face, laughed at Steve, laughed _with_ Steve, laughed until he couldn’t breathe.

And Steve let him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone who replied is coming back to read this fic, but I want to apologize for taking an ice age to reply to all the comments I received. I love comments! I promise not to be so ungrateful in the future!


End file.
